my poems
by edwards good girl
Summary: These poems are not twilight related but i thought you might like to see them anyway. Please give them a try.
1. look daddy

**Ok so this has nothing to do with twilight but I thought I would put these up so you can see some of the poems I have done. If you did want to see poems that are twilight or vampire related there is another story on my profile and that has that stuff on it.**

….

I know your lying  
but I need you so much  
you say you're trying  
but you've given up  
I am so young  
and I need my dad  
but your eyes are blood shot  
from the many beers you have had  
I'm trying to sleep  
but I hear her tears  
your beating my mum  
like you have the last couple of years  
you've given me scares too  
when work gets to tough  
you say it helps  
but I've had enough  
I am to small  
there's nothing I can do  
but I would rather slit my throat  
then live with you  
the knife in my hand  
the cut in my neck  
look what you did dad  
you're the reason I'm dead.

By edwards good girl


	2. Bravely

Bravely

Bravely I stand ready to fall  
Bravely breaking one of your many rules  
Bravely daring to pick a fight  
Bravely admitting that everyone else was right  
Bravely I pack up all my stuff  
Bravely knowing my confidences is just a bluff  
Bravely I leave a message on your phone  
Bravely stating that I'm leaving this prison that you call a home  
Bravely I still walk away  
Bravely because I know you will hunt me down one day 


	3. in the dark of the night

**I think this is a kind of cute poem and it is very different from what I do most of the time (my poems are typically dark and sad). I would describe it as forbidden love.**

…

As the water of the storm  
Wets my hair  
I don't bother to put up my hood  
Because I just don't care  
How could I care  
When I love him to the core  
But our love is against the law  
So darling please  
Come rescue me  
The stable boy  
Must let the princess free  
So come get me out of here  
For I shall have no fear  
A shout form the castle gate  
Awakes me from my previous state  
And there my love stands  
in all his glory  
ready for the next chapter  
in our story  
he takes my hand  
in his own  
spreading warmth to my bones  
though our love is difficult  
it is the best  
and as I think this through  
I decide its time to rest  
I grab him  
And hug him tight  
Before my mind starts to fight  
Then I disappear into the castle  
And out of sight  
Leaving him in the dark  
Of our magical night

…

**Wow. That was a bit long. Tell me what you think.**


	4. one sided

**This poems is about the, oh so annoying, "I love you but you only see me as a friend" saga.**

…

Love is a deadly thing  
Both beautiful and cruel  
But one sided love  
Is the worst out of all  
And I know the feeling  
Because it rips me apart  
And I can hear his laughter  
As he can probably hear my heart  
My best friend stares at me  
Nothing in his eyes  
But emotion quickly follows  
As his caught by surprise  
And I keep pretending  
That everything is ok  
Yes one sided love  
Is the worst I think  
As I run out of his house  
And then speed down the freeway.

…

**What do you think?**


	5. Forever and a day

**This poem is really confusing but I promise it make sense. Ok now that I think about it I probably shouldn't say promise. Oh well. R&R.**

…

There's no such thing as forever  
Forever only last a few days  
But even if there's no forever  
Forever, the pain stays  
And forever he had promised  
But promises are made to brake  
And so, this is my promise  
"Promises will NOT lead to heart ache"  
But heart ache you have inflicted  
And then forever will this heart ache stay  
Because a silly little girl got addicted  
To a boy with the promise of  
Forever and a day.

…

**So what do you think? I kind of like it =)**


	6. Pitter Patter

**I don't really know what this is about :( but it sounds sad. Use your imagination and then tell me what you think it means.**

…

Pitter patter  
On the ground,  
Dried blood turns  
From red to brown,  
Thunder storm  
In her confession,  
The love for that boy  
Her only obsession,  
Rain falls  
From the sky,  
Washing away  
The scene before his eyes,  
Flash of lightning  
In the darkness,  
In his arms  
The girl lies lifeless.

…**.**

**Tell me what you think it means.**


End file.
